Out of prison!
Out of prison! is the 9th episode of The Crazy Maniacs Series and received an updated intro About When Toy Bonnie kicks the parts and services room's door down , all the animatronics look at him . Lizarcko questions who Toy Bonnie is and out of nowhere , a hammer is thrown at him . Bonnie asks if that's Toy Bonnie who kicked the door down , Marionette confirms that it is Toy Bonnie . Bonnie thinks that Toy Bonnie looks like a gayer version of him . From out of nowhere , Toy Bonnie calls all of the original animatronics a disgrace . Freddy wasn't happy about this and decided to show Toy Bonnie what a disgrace was . Lukas thought Freddy was psycho . Freddy was about to fight Toy Bonnie until Chica stops him because she doesn't want him to get hurt because A. They're to broken and weak to fight . B. They don't know how strong Toy Bonnie is . Toy Bonnie then says that there is no need for an act of violence because they've just met . Out of sight , Mangle clears her throat and lifts her hook in the air to show what Toy Bonnie has done to her when they've just met . Toy Bonnie claims that it wasn't him . Toy Chica says "Wuddap" to Toy Freddy and she wonders if people say that anymore . Toy Freddy is confused and wants to know what's going on . Marionette is getting a headache and is going to tell the story . A transition says "A story later" so Marionette tells everyone the history of Freddy Fazbear and his friends . Balloon Boy likes the story . Characters * Toy Freddy * Toy Bonnie * Toy Chica * Mangle * Balloon Boy * Marionette * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Lukas * Lizarcko * Candy Cadet (Non Canon) Trivia * When Balloon Boy says "Kewl" it's a reference of one of Piemations video called "5 AM at Freddy's: he Prequel" . When Foxy tells Toy Bonnie that there are 2 Freddys in the room (1 being Withered Freddy and the other is the security guard wearing the Freddy Fazbear mask) Toy Bonnie thinks it's cool. ** The spelling "Kewl" instead of "Cool" is a reference of Quiet Tomato *When the transition says "A story later" , for a brief seconds there is a load of writing . This writing is a reference of Venus from Weird and Wonderful space (1 of Lukas'/Neptune's on going series) . Venus would tell people this story for some awfully bizarre reason . Venus *This video is the first to have a different intro *Lizarcko's hair is removable thanks to the scene where Toy Bonnie throws a hammer at Lizarcko. *When Lizarcko faints , a blue sphere could be seen holding a white box . This blue sphere is called Neptune (Another character from the Weird and wonderful space) Neptune is trying to reduce the amount of bad language in the series and make it child friendly . This is the scene where Bonnie says that Toy Bonnie looks "Gay" *The thumbnail is the first custom thumbnail to not show background colouring Goofs *When Lukas makes his confessional where he thinks Freddy is psycho , his foot is missing. *When Chica refuses to let Freddy fight Toy Bonnie , her torso went from behind Freddy to in front of Freddy *When Toy Bonnie says he'd normally disagree about the fighting thing , his torso slightly moves . *When the scene shows Marionette getting annoyed , the floor is broken *When Bonnie says that Toy Bonnie looks gay , there are random inverted commas and there is no question mark Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes